Mad
by Moon Prynces
Summary: And Mickey chuckled, glad that he was the only one to see her really mad. slight Mickey/Minnie


7-30-10

8:55pm

Summary–And Mickey chuckled, glad that he was the only one to see her really mad. slight Mickey/Minnie

**Disclaimer–I do not own the Disney characters being used, which belong to their respective owner(s) and are only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

This story is brought to you by the following lines from the movie "Mickey's House of Villains":

(Minnie storms back inside, determined)

Goofy: Garsh, I've never seen her so mad.

Mickey: Ooh, I have.

**xoxo**

**Title–Mad**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The day was bright and sunny, not a raincloud in the sky. Everything had gone according to her mental schedule and even though the female mouse was a little tired she smiled in anticipation.

Minnie was just retying the bow on her head in preparation for the lunch date with Mickey. After finishing her errands, helping Daisy pick out clothes that she really didn't need and repainting a portion of her house that had been chipping away from the last big storm, Minnie had then cooked a delicious smelling meal for her and her boyfriend.

Sometimes she wondered how she got these things done so quickly.

"He should be here any minute," she said to herself thoughtfully with a happy giggle.

Minnie walked back to the dining room to admire her work. She had offered to cook something for them and so she had.

Just as she was about to sit down to wait, the phone rang. She got up and quickly walked over to answer before the caller hung up.

"Hello?" she greeted pleasantly.

"Minnie?" the voice asked.

"Mickey!" she said excitedly. "Oh I've got everything ready, so I'm just wai–" She was cut off from her gushing.

"Oh Minnie that's what I was calling about!" Mickey said, sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with slight concern.

"I can't make our lunch date today!" he said sadly. "Oh, I'm really sorry about this. I know you spent a lot of time on it and I really wish I was there but–"

Minnie recovered from the surprise quick enough and laughed. "Don't worry so much Mickey! I'll just save you some and drop it by later."

Mickey sighed anyway. "Okay. I am really hungry but it'll have to wait."

"So what was it that you needed to do?"

"Pluto's got a cavity and we're going to take care of it right now," he said, and she imagined him giving his pet a stern look.

She giggled and said, "Alright, then I guess I should bring him something too."

"Maybe," Mickey said skeptically. "If he'll even be hungry. He's looking kind of cross already and we haven't even gone yet." Then his voice was lowered, as he moved the phone away to address Pluto. "Aw come on, boy, I don't have a choice!" There was some barking in protest.

After hanging up the phone Minnie stared around at the dining room table.

"Oh well," she shrugged, and then sat down to eat her lunch.

She was just a little disappointed, that's all.

**xoxo**

Minnie awoke with one last yawn, eager to start a new day. She slowly slid out of bed and walked to the window to pull apart the curtains.

What greeted her was the partially blocked view by a mangled looking monster.

For a moment she froze in place at the unexpectedness.

Then, she realized that it was just the ladder she had borrowed from Mickey to repaint a part of her house. He had promised to pick it up as soon as she was done with it.

Minnie turned around and stalked into her bathroom.

Yep. The ladder that had been resting in the same spot against her house for the past two weeks.

She brushed her teeth furiously as more thoughts came to mind.

The same ladder she had reminded Mickey of every few days for the past _two weeks_.

She hadn't even given it much thought until today when it ruined her morning.

But now? Now she was a little annoyed.

**xoxo**

It was always a long day before the House of Mouse would open at night.

On a normal day things started out smooth, some mishaps were thrown in, a dozen things went wrong and then things were fixed before they opened. (This didn't include the million and one things that happened _while_ they were open.)

Minnie was standing on the stage, going down her checklist with a pencil. After a minute of her brows furrowing she glanced up.

Donald was fixing his shirt and bow tie in the reflection of a serving platter (which should have still been in the kitchen) while Daisy was fielding calls from people trying to squeeze in last minute.

She looked to her watch to find there was only an hour before the doors flew open and all kinds of _characters_ showed up for another phenomenal show.

But she looked up in thought, feeling that she was missing something. Minnie looked back to her clipboard, going down the list but everything was already checked.

She reread it one more time and then– Aha! She realized there was a little star next to 'Band' – indicating something.

Minnie jumped off the stage, about to go ask Donald where his nephews were when she stopped abruptly.

That's right! The boys had been sick the past few days and she had told them to stay home and she'd find someone to fill their spot for the night...

But then Mickey had heard of the dilemma and said he had the perfect group in mind. He would just give them a call and get back to her.

Now she looked around the room anxiously for her boyfriend...because he never had gotten back to her!

"Donald!" she said, hastily striding up to him. "Have you seen Mickey?"

"Nope!" he replied happily with his usual odd speech.

She turned to Daisy. "Do you know where Mickey is?"

Daisy just waved a hand. "I'm sorry, I know you're god of the underworld but there are no more available seats!" She pulled the phone away and whispered, "No idea, Minnie. Sorry."

The female mouse sighed in agitation, nervousness creeping up slowly, and made her way to the kitchen. "Goofy!" she called out, only to find him standing three feet away. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Have you seen Mickey?"

Goofy just frowned and scratched his head in thought. "Hmm..." he started, giving Minnie hope. "Nope, don't think that I have!" he chortled happily.

"Where could he _be_?" she asked herself, glancing at her watch.

Minnie left for the backrooms, asking everyone she passed on her way. Then when she couldn't find him there she headed back to the stage in a panic.

They needed a band for the opening act and in-between cartoons! Everyone expected non-stop entertainment (not to mention a really amazing meal) and normally she had everything planned down to a–

"Mickey!" she shouted, waving frantically as she jogged over.

"Hiya Minnie, how's everything looking?" Mickey asked in his cheerful way.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Minnie admitted. "You said you would take care of the band for tonight, remember? Just tell me you've got it all done so I can check this one last thing off the list before...we..." She trailed off at the look on his face.

"Uh...that was for tonight's show?" he asked nervously with a laugh.

"Yes," she said slowly, nodding. "You said you would take care of it. Huey, Dewey and Louie are still sick and I wouldn't dream of asking them to perform in their state."

Mickey rubbed a hand up and down his other arm. "Well, see...about that... I kind of...forgot?" he ended.

Minnie blinked at him, uncomprehending. "You...forgot?" she asked back.

He nodded, looking sorry.

She sighed. "Oh, Mickey."

And he thought he was off the hook.

Until she shoved the clipboard into his chest with a glare. "Then you better figure out how to play the guitar, bass and drums, _at the same time_, in the next half an hour." And then stomped away to the back to go over some charges on the account summary, not even bothering to express how angry she really was.

The show went on though. Goofy and Donald tried to improvise an opening act and it was quieter than usual between cartoons without a band – but if anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

Mickey certainly didn't need to be a rocket scientist to realize Minnie was peeved. But he figured she just needed some time to cool off. After all, it was his own fault.

**xoxo**

She could have easily forgotten it, let it go. But sitting around in a room filled with numbers until the doors opened had Minnie frustrated even more.

She watched the show with mild interest, trying to keep the spontaneous disasters to a minimum and under control. This actually seemed to calm her down. As long as she had something to focus on, she couldn't think about anything else.

Until it was closing and they got to work cleaning up before leaving.

Then it just gave her more opportunity to think and rethink and get riled up again (all while commencing in tedious chores to help the broomsticks get everything done sooner).

Minnie didn't even realize how late it was until she finished crunching some more numbers in the back and came out to find most of the theater's lights off. It looked as if everyone had retired for the night and no one had checked up on her.

The female mouse sighed deeply before making her way around tables.

"Mickey?" she asked suddenly, stopping at one table where she noticed a candle was lit.

He stood up with a nervous smile. "Minnie, I just wanted to say again that I'm really, really sorry about earlier."

Minnie smiled a little. "Don't worry, it's okay."

"No it's not! I said I would take care of it and I made you freak out over it," he responded with a shake of his head. "Good thing Donald and Goofy came up with something."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like you did it on purpose." Then Minnie turned her eyes back to him with a hard stare. "Leaving the ladder outside my house to scare me silly wasn't your fault either, right?" She looked at him suspiciously. "You know Mickey, if I didn't know any better I'd think you _were_ doing this on purpose."

Mickey smiled innocently. "Of course not!"

Minnie kept up the suspicious stare for a few more seconds before sighing. "Yeah, I know." She turned to walk away. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mickey."

She didn't make it five steps when she heard him mutter.

"But sometimes it's fun watching you get mad," he said with a low chuckle.

She stopped in her tracks, and then slowly turned back to her boyfriend, who was just about to blow out the candle. Mickey paused in his actions.

Her eyes popped out with this angry yet befuddled look – pure disbelief. "What?" she asked in this dangerous way that made Mickey think twice before responding.

So instead he just smiled and shook his head.

"Mickey," her tone warned.

Now she was edging towards angry.

And Mickey chuckled, glad that he was the only one to see her really mad. Because sometimes it was kinda scary.

**xo end xo**

**Well,** that was bland...

Someone shoot me.

I think if I ever find some actual inspiration and rewrite and/or edit this then I'll repost it. But right now I'm just gonna throw it out there because I wanna stamp it with that 'DONE' feeling so I can move on to write other things.

Thanks for reading anyway, and tell me what you think.

10-23-10

2:12pm


End file.
